Meithos and Cassandra
by Sarenety
Summary: Meithos and his four brothers are Knights of Death so to speak.They ravige towns and kill people. They feel an imortal to be and Meithos relizes it's this young woman. He kidnaps her and takes her back to his and his brother's village. He kills her, so sh


Men, angry, death hungry men roamed a village. Men killing anything in their way, but the certain women and children they chose to keep. One of them saw a girl run behind barrels, he got off his horse and ran for her. He pulled her to him.

"There you are, I thought you were hiding, from me." He held her wrist tight.

"Please don't kill me!"She pleaded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." An evil smile spread across the man's face, it didn't pretty his features. He pulled the poor and inosent girl after him, he dragged her to his horse and after getting her on top of the horse unwilingly with screams, he got on behind her, his hands went around her waist drawing enother scream from her he grabbed the raighns of the horse.

"Shut you're new play thing up Meithos, she's making too much noise, we're done here. Let's ride." Another man yelled.

Meithos hit the girl's head making her pass out and fall back on him. "Let's ride Kronus." He said to the man that was talking to him before. All of the men rode the horses to their village.

When Cassandra opened her eyes, she was in a house, on a bed, she opened her eyes."Aahhh..."she screamed seeing a man sitting beside her, the same man that attacked her village.

"A wake you are, finely." Said the man she remembered being called Meithos.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked backing away from him.

"I am you're master." He grabbed her face and pulled out a knife."From now on you shall be like me." He struck a knife into the girl's stomic and let her fall on the bed.

Hours later in the deep of the night the girl opened her eyes again.

"You are awake my slave." The man called Meithos smiled, this smile was softer and pleased his features.

"Why am I alive, y-you killed me." Cassandra had a scared look on her face.

"You are alive because I wanted you to live and you shall as long as you please me." His face was not very plesant again."I will kill you and bring you back to life so you can feel the pain, a thoughsant times untill you learn to obey me." He carresed her face with his hand this time. "Lie down, you need to rest, I'll take care of you." He took her head into his strong hands and kissed her forehead gently lying her down on the bed.

"Please don't hurt me Meithos." She said slowely closing her eyes.

"You know my name, wonderful, but you shall call me Master Meithos." He pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Yes Master Meithos." She said obediently

"Before you sleep I shall promise you you're life will be in no one's hands, but myne. And who ever dares to touch you, I will know and he will die forever. You _will_ love me." He said a bit forsefully "Or you will learn to. You will be myne, heart, soul and spiret. I will love you like no one else. You're myne you hear me, I own you..." Those words were the last of his she hurd before she fell asleep.

Meithos kept his promise. He took care of Cassandra, but when she was well he taught her how to cook and work around the house. He never hurt her, yet he taugh her to sleep with him in his bed. He didn't demand anything from her, just her warmth. When she woke up he was gone, but he allways returned to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Time went by yet neither Meithos nor Cassandra got any older. His explanation was that the way he made her live though death, she would live forever, no one could kill her. No one but him.

One night Cassandra was sitting in Meithos's arms on the bed. "Cassandra, do you love me? Can you not live without me, do you depend on me, do you love me?" He sked and his hand slowly went up her leg.

"Meithos don't." She pulled his hand from under her anckle long night gown.

"Why not? It's been so many years, I've been faithfull to you, I didn't touch any one else. It's time, let me show you love tonight." Meithos wrapped his arms around Cassandra and kissed her lips. "Please, my love, I am only I man, I can only wait so long."

"Meithos I'm still scared, I love you, but-"

"No don't tell me again." Meithos got up angrely."I could have treated you like a real slave, but instead I open my heart to you and you woun't even let me love you! I've waited years, my men, my brothers hadly spend a week without having a woman in their bed, but those women mean nothing to them, their simply used, but I DIDN'T USE YOU!" He screamed out. "I didn't have my way and them leave you, no, I made you like me, immortal and it's been twenty years since. TWENTY YEARS I'VE WAITED!"

"Meithos calm down, come to bed." She said lovingly coming to him.

"Please, please let me love you tonight." He said taking her hands and kissing them.

"No Meithos, not tonight." She looked away.

"My love what are you scared off?" He asked

"Well you'll think it silly."She walked to the bed and sat on it.

Meithos sat beside her."Tell me, Cassandra."

"Meithos, I'm scared that, that,"she looked at him,"that after you get what you want, if it's not what you imagined, I'm araid you'll leave me to live eternity alone."

Meithos took her face in his hands again."Why would you think that? I love you, I'd never do that to you."

"Really?"She asked smiling.

"Really."He kissed her lips softly and pulled away."I've been waiting so long for this. You'll love it."The gentle, meschevios smirk on his face name it light up.

"Meithos,"she asked putting her arms on his shoulders,"will it hurt?" She bit her lip

"Yes, but just this first time, my love." He moved closer to her.

"I'm scared Meithos." She lay her head on his chest.

"I promise you it'll be quick, just one second of pain,"he held her close,"for me Cassandra, please."

"Just this ones?"She asked hiding her face in his shirt

"Yes, just this ones." He brought her face up and looked strait into her eyes.

"Tell me what your going to do."She asked.

"First I'm going to draw us a bath. Then I'm going to slowly slip your clothes of until your compleatly naked." He kised her lips again

"Are you going to take your clothes off then?" She asked

"Yes, then I'm going to take you in the bath and show you things you've _never _seen or felt before." He wrapped his arms around her. "Come," he led her to the closet with a screne to change ehind next to it."Put on something I'll want to just rip off."

"Meithos?"She asked innosntly

"What?" He asked putting his arm around her waist.

"Is it bad? To make love I mean, is it bad for me to let you do that?"

"Cassandra what made you think of this?"

"The women in the villages, they have children, is that were they come from?"

"Yes, but we don't have to worry about, my love."

"What do you mean?"She asked in confusion

"It only happens if we're planning on it, I'll show you."He kissed her pasisonatly. "Let me go draw the bath."

To be Continued...


End file.
